108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yan Yizhen
}} |allies = Li Shishi|affiliation(s) = Stone Tablet City Heavenly Prosperity Establishment|previous occupation(s) = Maid at Heavenly Prosperity Establishment|First Appearance = Chapter 108|star position = Skillful Star|star name = Yan Qing|nickname = Wanderer|true name = Yan Yizhen|rank = 36th|star weapon = Yin Yang Pisces Boxing Gloves Three Arrows Lethal Crossbow|star beast = Yin Yang Carps|realm = True Phoenix Realm Second Stage|innate skill = Boxing Arts|five elements = Water|yellow rank technique = Swallowfish Samsara Yin Yang Palm|heaven rank technique = Incarnation of Li Shishi|current status = Contracted|contractor = Su Xing}} Yan Yizhen is 36th ranked Star Maiden. Su Xing’s fifth Star General. Adorned in a maid’s dress, she is a Star General focused on extreme close quarters hand-to-hand combat. She is the Skilful Star. She is also known as the “Wanderer” and as “Yan Qing.” Her Star Weapon is the Yin Yang Pisces Boxing Gloves. In the Heavenly Stars, she was a brilliant and famous person. Not only could she play many instruments and was proficient in speech, verse, dance and arts of all kinds, in terms of military strength, she was explosively awesome. Her close quarters battle unarmed wrestling arts practically were hard to strive for. Her long-range additionally had the legendary and famous color-changing “Three Arrows Lethal Crossbow.”3 Even her service to others was at an outstanding standard. This kind of smooth and slick Heavenly Star that could handle everything was certainly more incredible than the Five Tiger Generals. Appearance Wearing a dark blue maid skirt, with a pair of vermilion red eyes equivalent to contempt. Her maid skirt fluttering, wearing long white boots, flashing a red tattoo on her thigh. Her twin peaks stood tall, as if they were about to burst out from her clothes, completely unable to conceal her sensual appearance, and a pair of undertrousers3 just happened to conceal her shameful place, making one’s blood vessels swell.Her skin surpassed snow and competed against frost. The scars left behind by her excellent fighting talent did not appear at all on Yan Yizhen’s skin.Yan Yizhen stooped, her vermilion pupils showing a gentle expression. Her short hair was neat against her ears, refined and distinct. On Yan Yizhen’s glossy back, under the light of Evil Smiting Hall’s sun, a dark red tattoo practically covered the girl’s snowy back. Under the light, it was like a fire burning, exceptionally enchanting.The dark red tattoo on Yan Yizhen’s back was alluring like fire, as if it was a phoenix of nirvana.The red tattoo seemingly had some mesmerizing magic power. Personality Yan Qing seemed apathetic and heartless when, in fact, her heart was as meticulous as needles. Do not see her as a person who tried her hardest to not offend anyone, but as someone who was absolutely devoted. For injuring her young master, she would not let anyone go. Plotline After she used the Three Arrows Lethal Crossbow, she was very much off. Her complexion was also very wrong, yet she was resolute and firm. During the time Su Xing was unconscious, Yan Qing and he already signed a Star Duel Covenant. The contract possessed an unexpected recovery effect, thus, his serious injuries could heal so quickly. Skilful Star Yan Yizhen was not only cold on the outside and warm on the inside, but also that she actually was too dedicated to her work. She was determined to stay close to Su Xing during the time he had not yet awakened. Even Lin Yingmei shivered when she saw those cold vermilion pupils. In the end, it was only when Su Xing gave the order that she entered the Star Nest to self-cultivate. Techniques * Yellow Rank Boxing: Yin Yang Palm * Yellow Rank Boxing: Swallowflash Samsara * Yellow Rank Magic: Iron Hooves Treading Mountains and Rivers Trivia * Yan Yizhen was Crimson Star that signalized start of Birht Outline. * She lost spar match against Lin Yingmei. * In Yin Yang Carps’ state. Realm and Star Weapon overall upgraded! Category:Characters Category:Star Maidens Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Star Generals Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Alive